Alice's Decisions
by Immortal-Turtle
Summary: Alice wakes up in the forest and can't remember anything about herself. Will she discover that she really belongs with Jasper and the Cullen's or will she be drawn in by the Volturi's charm? A little OOC
1. Who am I?

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so I would love some feedback but please be nice. :) I also have no idea how it's going to end so I'm making it up as I go along.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related, Stephanie Meyer owns it all!**

"Alice? Alice!"I groan and roll over, trying to avoid the light shining directly in my eyes. "Alice!" The persistent, yet worried tone made me a little anxious. I hear people talking not far away. The quiet murmur sounds more like a song than general conversation. I sigh and decide I will have open my eyes sooner or later, no matter how much I would love to lie here. I open my eyes to see a good-looking man with blond, curly hair and golden eyes holding my arm- he looked concerned. Wait. Who cares what he looks like! He could be... well... dangerous! He could use his looks to lure people. Ugh, maybe I'm overreacting. His hand does feel nice on my arm though. . . All soft and-his voice cut my thoughts

"Don't worry the others will be here soon," he said trying to reassure me.

"Wh-who are you?" I ask, suddenly curious.

"Hun, it's me, Jasper," he replies looking confused. In an instant all my worries disappear and I feel perfectly at ease. I look past Jasper to see a magnificent view of scenery. I was in a forest filled with dense vegetation and trees covered in moss. The colours all blended nicely together.

I look to the left and see two women standing by the tree. One had brown hair and had a motherly glow around her; the other had blond curls and looked beautiful.

After being lost in my thoughts I pick up some movements in the forest not too far away. It sounded like a pride of lions, running and destroying all the growth beneath them. I got up to move but Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me back down. "It's alright love, it's just Emmett," Jasper explains.

"Who's Emmett?" The question comes out as a squeak, but he either doesn't hear me or pretends not to. I look up to where the sound was coming from and am surprised to see three men suddenly beside me. I jump up to my feet, shocked and scared. They weren't there a minute ago. It's like they just popped out of air. In my eyes they look a little daunting, very good looking but the fact that I know no-one standing around me is starting to scare me.

"There's my favourite Pixie," the biggest one says laughing and wraps his arms tightly around me sending the message _**danger**_ across my eyes. I hiss and fight with all my strength to get him off me. I manage to break free and then bolt from the scene, running as fast as I can to get away from all of those strangers. I hear someone yelling "Alice" behind me but that just encourages me to run faster.

Where's home? Where's my family and friends? No actually, who are my family and friends? I don't know who I am. The trees and shrubs flash past my eyes as I run, calming me slightly. The leaves and branches feel like feathers brushing against my legs and arms. I suddenly realise that something is bumping against my side and it's not the trees. I look down. It's a Prada bag. "Prada," I drool. I may not know who I am but I know I love Prada.

I stop running and open it up. It contains a mobile, a palm-sized mirror, a pair of sunglasses and a purse. Quite curious now, I open the purse to find a bundle of hundred-dollar notes, 2 credit cards and an ID that has a picture with the name "Alice Cullen" on it. I study the picture that looks very unfamiliar. She has short, pixie-like hair and golden eyes, much like Jasper's eyes from back further in the forest. I take the mirror back out of the bag and look into it. I scream, shocked. I look exactly like _that girl!_ Apart from a few stay hairs from running I could see the resemblance. I must be dreaming. Surely I would know what I look like. Why else would I carry a mirror?

I look at the mirror and then at the ID, hoping something would change. After several more looks I give up and chuck everything back in the bag. I begin to run again, even more terrified than last time.

**Please R&R, it would be greatly appreciated. :D**


	2. Confusing Complications

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related, Stephanie Meyer owns it all!**

**Check out Lucky 7 by Mary-Rose-Whitlock, Bree's Story by AshleyGreeneIsAwesome and Cullens go random by renesmee95**

I make it to a road and continue along the edge of the forest. I can't stop running, nor thinking about what happened before. If I am Alice. . . No I can't be. _**I am not Alice Cullen. **_I make it to a sign that reads "Welcome to La Push Reservation". I wonder what's here, though it can't be worse then what happened in the forest. I hope. I see a guy walking in my direction. He can't be walking towards me, can he? See here goes my imagination again. Everything is out to hurt me, though I was right back in the forest. He's probably just going for a walk in the forest at night . . . I stop running and change to a walk, quite unsure of where this was leading. He reaches me and looks quite angry.

"Eww gross," I hold my nose. "You stink! Especially like wet dog but. . . Worse," I state taking a step back.

"Yeah, speak for yourself _leech,_" He replies, still looking angry. Leech? What a great comeback. I don't even think leech's smell. Well to my knowledge anyway. Gosh, where did this guy get his education?

"Well I'll just be on my way"-

"No Alice!" He almost growls. "You're past the treaty line, get back before I can't contain myself. I'll hold you responsible for my actions," he says angrily.

"What are you on about? I'm just going for a walk and you come out here and . . . Wait, did you say Alice?" I ask quite nervously. It's like everyone's playing a joke on me but this one isn't funny. For the first time, I notice he isn't wearing a shirt. Show off, I thought. I bet all girls love him just for the 6-pack and nothing else. They probably wouldn't even care about the smell. Wait, he hasn't answered my question yet. "Did you say Alice?" I ask again, quite irritated. I look up to him and see he's looking behind him. He's not even listening. Some people can be so rude! I start to walk around him but am suddenly stopped by a hand.

"Don't move," he says, still looking further into town.

"What do you mean, don't move? What are you, 16 and you're bossing me around!" He continues to ignore me so I follow his gaze and see another two guys walking towards me, both with their shirts off too. Oh he needs back up against a girl, does he? Who is to say where I can and can't go? I'm so sick of getting bossed around. They probably shouldn't even be up, it's like 11:30pm, judging by the darkness. Totally annoyed, I dodge his hand and run past him.

I've never thought about it before but I'm actually quite a fast runner. I'd like to see them catch me. I manage to make it past the other two who attempted to stop me but failed. I can hear furious shouts behind me and look behind to see what's going on.

_They were gone._ As if they had never existed. Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me. Oh well, victory is mine! I change from running to skipping in a mood of complete happiness. I am finally free. Maybe now everyone will leave me alone. I run further into the forest letting my mind think about all the colouration of the flowers. _Wouldn't those colours look nice together on a dress? Dark purple and black, why didn't I think of it earlier? Oh right. . ._

My thoughts disappear as I hear the sound of dogs barking and growling. Probably in the backyard of someone's house. They must keep everyone up at night. I turn around to yell at them to be quiet but almost fall over. _**Three horse-sized wolves were right behind me**__._ I slowly back away, terrified. Fear ran through my body. Their snarls ripped through their chests as one of them lunged for my throat.


	3. Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything as I am clearly not talented enough**

I put my hands up protectively to my neck. As the wolf's teeth reach my neck I push it away with all my force. The wolf flings further into the forest and slams into a tree, splitting it in two.

I stand there, unable to comprehend how I had done that. It takes me only a moment to notice the other wolves slowly closing in on me, moving an inch every now and then. I ignore them, pretending that I haven't noticed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I scan the forest for possible getaways. One tree in particular stood out from the rest. It was thick and tall and had many branches, ideal for climbing. To make my luck more obvious it wasn't too far away.

The wolves were now in a circle around me, trying to prevent my escape. I angled myself towards the tree ready for them. They all jumped at once but I was ready. I flung myself at the tree and ended up hugging it. The tree shuddered from the force. I quickly climbed up the tree until I was out of reach.

I laughed as I looked at them. They were growling, clearly annoyed that their food had outsmarted them. "Go find some more food, wolves. I can't look that tasty," I say. Wow I'm actually talking to wolves, what next?

I look through the canopy to see which path would be the easiest. I find one where each branch leads to another. Success! I start off slowly along the branches, scared of falling.

I hear the wolves growling again and look back. The biggest guy from the forest that hugged me was running towards the wolves. Wow, what a highly educated man.

"No Jake, Sam, she's lost her memory. She doesn't remember any of us. Please let her go," he says pleadingly to the wolves. Ha! So I'm not crazy! He's even nicknamed them! Ooh Jake, Sam, sit for your master or no treats. I can't help laughing and he looks up at me.

"Alice, please come back. Jasper's getting depressed and it's my fault. He's even thinking about going to the Volturi. Please," he pleads but doesn't change my mind. Yeah, whatever.

I continue my path along the branches. I mean, why should I care. After all, it's probably a trick to get me back and I really don't trust him. I begin to run and change to a sprint. I have to get away in case he tries to follow me. I look back and see that he's still standing with the wolves. Wait. How am I running and not falling out of the tree? I mean, I'm not even paying attention to where I'm putting my feet, I sigh. I probably just have really good balance. I quickly reach the edge of the forest and jump down to see a group of cloaked people with red eyes. They seem to look a bit distressed.

"Alice!" The one who looks like the leader exclaims. He runs over to me in no time and holds out a hand for a handshake. I take it, deciding to be well mannered. Maybe he can give me some answers.

"Ahh, how interesting," he mumbles mostly to himself.

"What?" I ask.

"You don't remember me, do you?" He asks, looking quite sad.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't remember anything," I reply, trying not to hurt his feelings.

"I'm Aro and this is Caius and Jane," he explains holding his hand out to the other two.

"Nice to meet you," I say. They both smiled at me warmly, like I've known them for awhile.

"Alice," Aro begins, "have you noticed that you have a lot more speed and strength than a human would have?" I nod my head waiting for him to continue.

"That's because you're a vampire, Alice," he continues, looking at me. "You're one of us, you live with us. Come back home to Volterra, please Alice? We miss you." The word Volterra seems familiar. I have been there before, I know that much.


	4. School

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my clothes, laptop and this idea. **

I look up to meet his eyes. The words tumble out before I can even think about them.

"I'm sorry but maybe if I explore a bit more I will be able to remember more about my past," I answer, scared to see his reaction.

"That is fine Alice; we'll be waiting here in case you change your mind. Just remember this. If you walk past a human and you feel a strong burning in your throat, you'll need to feed. If this happens, you'll know you belong with us," Aro finishes. "I'll hopefully see you soon, my friend," Aro says as he waves and then turns to walk away.

I stand there watching as the other two walk by his side, further up the road, the words still ringing in my head. _If you walk past a human and you feel a strong burning in your throat, you'll need to feed. _This can't be real. He's probably just trying to freak me out.

As the sun shines over me I decide to walk along the roads, I don't want to have to deal with the wolves again. I make it to a school where kids begin piling in. I wonder if I go here, I sigh, one way to find out. I walk up the steps to see if I can recognise anyone.

I sit on a bench, and put the sunglasses on from out of my bag so I can look at everyone without looking like a weirdo myself. Amongst all of the heads I spot one with familiar _bronze-coloured_ hair. Oh no, not him! I groan. He walks past holding hands with a girl, thankfully not noticing me. Shortly after, he is followed by the biggest or muscliest man from the forest that is holding hands with a beautiful, blonde-haired girl. _They must be popular_, I sigh.

Lastly, the guy known as Jasper as he told me in the forest walks up the steps. He is walking by himself, unlike the others and looks quite depressed. I feel quite sad for him; he seemed the nicest of the lot, not to mention the best looking. What great friends he has, they just care for their girlfriends.

He suddenly looks up at me. Darn, busted! I look away but I know he saw me looking at him. I look out of the corner of my eye. He's still standing there, just looking at me, and looking even sadder than before.

"Alice!" I hear someone shout above all the other talking. I look up and see a guy with dark brown hair and a few freckles walking towards me. Sigh. I might as well get this over with.

"What's your name again?" I ask and look up to see his reaction.

"It's Nathan, I'm umm. . . Mike's older brother. You know, the one who likes Bella but got stuck with Jessica," he smirks.

"Oh yeah," I answer, trying to not be too difficult. He seems nice enough. I look back to where Jasper was standing. He's walking away quite slowly but keeps looking back to where I am every now and then. This time he notices me watching and walks faster until he disappears behind the wall.

Nathan's voice brings me back to reality. "So you wanna head to class now?"

"Sure," I reply, getting up and follow him. We make it to the homeroom and take our seats at the back; thankfully Nathan sits next to me. I scan the homeroom and see that familiar curly blonde hair. He's sitting in a corner by himself and there's an empty desk next to him.

Nathan seems to sense my uncomfortableness and starts up a conversation. I don't really pay attention to the topic, too busy in thought but answer when necessary. The bell rings and everyone rises.

"Ready for P.E?" He asks. Oh good he knows my timetable. If I was in a different situation I might feel a bit awkward but at the moment it made me slightly less uneasy.

"Sure" I answer, smiling. We walk to the change rooms and walk inside the opposite doors. I figured it would look weird if I walked into the guys change room. After I'm changed I walk back out the door and see Nathan waiting. I smile as we walk towards the oval. He hasn't ditched me... yet.

"I think we're playing soccer today," Nathans says as he looks towards the shed. Sure enough, there were people getting soccer balls out of the shed.

"Okay everyone, go for a run around the pitch to warm up," the teacher calls from inside the shed. I hear several groans as we begin jogging. I look up ahead of me for the first time. OH MY GOD! Not again. Jasper is there, running in his short shorts. _Mmm, short shorts_. Ugh, I want to slap myself. I stop running and sit down. I'm so angry; he just pops up wherever I am! It's like he's stalking me, only trying to make it look like he's not. It's making me go insane!

"Come on Alice, keep going," I hear the teacher's already recognisable voice calling.

Nathan realises I'm not beside him anymore and jogs back to me.

"What's wrong?" He asks, looking worried. No, I can't involve him; I don't even know him yet.

"Nothing," I answer, standing back up. "Race ya," and I begin jogging. I don't want to make him look bad.

"Come on Alice, give it all you have," he says and is suddenly at my side.

"OK," and I run as fast as I can, past the people at the front in under a second and am back at the shed before no time. I look back for Nathan and he's standing there looking at me. Everyone else has stopped running as well, including Jasper, who now looks more worried than sad. I feel everyone's eyes on me.

I burst into tears. "What?" I yell. "What are you all looking at?" Everyone starts whispering to the person across from them apart from Nathan and Jasper, who continue standing there. Everyone else has to learn to whisper properly because I can hear everything being said.

"_I always knew there was something wrong with her."_

"_How did she run so fast? She's never run like that before!"_

"_Wow, she should try out for the Olympics, that speed shouldn't even be possible for a human."_

I can't take it anymore. I run away from the oval, even faster than that lap. What is wrong with me?!

**Review if you want an update! :D **


	5. Photo

**Disclaimer: In case you were really silly and wondered. . . I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **

"Alice! Alice, wait! Please stop, I need to talk to you. Alice!" Someone yells as I run. I stop and look around and almost fall over.

_Him!_ I look at him, glaring into his eyes. "What?"

"You can't. . . Do things like that. You can't give us away for who we are. They cannot know. At least try to act normal," he says, sounding quite angry and irritated.

What so I was mental now? And so was he? I turn and run again. Yeah, like I'm going to believe him.

"Aliceeee," I hear his frustrated call. I give him a look but keep running. He's acting like my mother. Well, like a mother should since I can't remember my mother.

Then suddenly I am pulled to the ground. Hit by something hard from behind. My first theory was that I had been hit by a falling branch. I look up and discover my theory was wrong.

"Get off me!" I yell, pushing at him but he won't budge.

"Alice, please, give me a chance," he says pleadingly.

"Fine," I say, looking at him.

"Okay, Alice. You live with me, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle and Esme are our adoptive parents. Edward and Bella are together, Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme and me and . . . You."

"Well that's a lot of information to take in. You're not the first person to tell me I live somewhere anyway. The other one was uhh. . . Aro!"

"Aro said that? But Alice, we're married. Wait a sec," he says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wallet. He then pulls out of picture of me and him. I'm dressed in a beautiful white bridal gown and he's in a suit. We look quite cute together I have to admit.

I gaze into the picture for ages, trying to remember when my thoughts are interrupted.

"You there! None of that stuff on school grounds! Get off her before I give you detention," yells a person who looks like the principal.

It was then I realised Jasper was still over me, from stopping me earlier. He gets off me abruptly.

"Sorry Sir," he apologises, looking at his shoes. He looked embarrassed that it was interpretated wrong.

"Jasper Hale come to my office now," he says as Jasper gets up and follows him towards the buildings.

I sit there for awhile before deciding Jasper wasn't coming back anytime soon so I went to find Nathan.

I found him walking back to the change rooms with the rest of the class so I dragged him around the corner before anyone else could see me.

"Nathan, don't call me weird but I'm sort of having a mental blank right now," I say looking at him.

"Why, what do you need to know?"

"Is there a way you can. . . Uhh . . Put people in pictures that weren't there when the photo was taken?" I look down at my shoes, hoping he got what I meant.

"Well yes," he begins, "If you use a computer you can use a program to cut things out of one picture and put it in another. Why do you want to know?"

"Well Jasper showed me this picture and I wasn't sure if it was real," I reply, leaving out most of the details.

Then suddenly my surroundings went blank.

_Ahh Alice, are you ready to feed? We have a few tourists and we'll let you have first pick as a welcome back gift," Aro says, holding his hand out to the closed door. I look around. Jane and Caius were standing to the side with two others. They smiled at me encouragingly. I opened the door and growled hungrily as I leapt at the closest person._

"Alice, you scared me! Don't do that again." Nathan was looking at me, his hands on my shoulders-probably from shaking me.

"I just had a daydream, sorry," I looked him in the eye. He did look very worried.

"I was about to call for help as you came back to reality."

"Sorry," I said again.

"Don't worry about it, I've seen it happen to you before but I just worried myself," Nathan says. "Well I better go get changed so I'll see you later," he waves before going into the change rooms.

I start walking toward s the exit of the school. That wasn't a normal daydream, usually I'm still half aware of the things going on around me but everything was cut off.

I make it out of the school and walk along the streets, many eyes on me. I hear a couple of wolf-whistles from passing cars but just ignore them. I walk along a mostly deserted street where I smell the most delicious smell ever. It was too good to even describe. My mouth watered as I walked towards it, I couldn't help myself.

I walked around the corner and there it was. The thing that was calling out for me to eat it.

_A human._

**Review :D**


	6. Feed

**A/N: Sorry to anyone who likes Mike, I mean it in the nicest possible way :P**

I walk up behind the human and tap their shoulder. He spins around to face me and I suddenly realise his distinctive features. His faint freckles spread across his cheeks and brown hair was flopping over his forehead. _Mike. _

He looks at me for a second before his brain seems to click.

"Alice?" He asks. He must have known me from before because I don't know how Nathan would have told him in the short time I've been at school. I don't answer and look at him.

A gust of wind suddenly blows in my direction and I smell the mouth-watering smell again. I inch closer and smell his neck.

"Alice, what are you doing!?" He half yells as he backs away. He looks extremely confused.

I step back towards him and he starts to walk backwards. He's scared of me, which, for some reason makes me want to eat him more.

He trips over a rock and whimpers, crawling away from me. I wonder what I must look like to him.

I take a step forward, having more fun than expected. I smile as he backs away faster than before and hits a fence, a dead-end. Of course, I saw it coming. I didn't think he could look anymore terrified, oh how I was wrong. His face glowed white against the quickly darkening alley. He actually looked a bit sick but it didn't put me off. I was hungry and wanted food _now._

I pulled him up to his feet and sniffed his neck again. I couldn't wait any longer. I leaned down to his neck and was about to break his skin with my teeth when-

"Alice, stop!"

Startled, I turn away from the now-screaming Mike. Honestly, he sounds like a girl.

I turned to see Aro, with a serious look on his face. He walks behind me and leads Mike towards the end of the alley.

"I'm sorry Mike; she gets like this when she's sad. She wouldn't have done anything though, I promise. Just go home and go to bed," Aro explains and waves Mike off to start walking.

As he leaves Aro comes back to me. "Now Alice, I'm sorry I interrupted your feeding but I'll fix that. I just couldn't let you feed when you wouldn't know how to get rid of the evidence. But do you see that you belong with us now?" He asks.

"Well I guess so, I mean, I know I definently wanted to eat him so I guess I am. . . A vampire," I say slowly. He nods as I say this, as if he wasn't expecting anything else.

"I knew you had to realise the truth sooner or later," he says with a massive smile. "Oh how wonderful, Alice is back, now let's go," he happily says as he grabs my hand and is practically skipping along the streets.

We make it to a deserted car park and he stops me. "Got to buy the plane tickets," he explains and pulls out a mobile. He negotiates with the person on the other side of the line and puts the phone away when he's finished. "We have a flight in ten minutes, don't worry about bringing anything we have everything there for you. Now just follow me and we'll run there," he states.

"But won't we be tired by the time we get there? And how can we run there in 10 minutes?" I ask, utterly confused.

"One of the many advantages of being a vampire," he explains and starts running. I follow, scared of getting lost. We run along deserted streets, probably deserted because of the time, and are there in under a minute.

We walk through the doors and to the check-in area. As we have no luggage we are sitting on the plane, waiting for takeoff not long after. We are actually the first passengers on which I found quite weird, though I guess there wouldn't be many people flying from a small town. A few people enter and are directed to their seats.

Aro flicks through the magazines in the back of the seat and gives up shortly after. He looks at me. "Nothing worth reading," he explains and looks out the window. After more people enter and sit in their assigned seats we are on the runway and taking off.

As we head towards the sky I look around the cabin. The person to my right is looking extremely sick. She's closed her eyes and is clutching a paper bag in her right hand. I laugh quietly as she groans every time we go through turbulence.

After what seemed like a short flight we were back on ground. Aro rushed me towards the exit of the plane and past everyone else. We were out the doors of the airport and I squinted at the bright light. I stood there, expecting him to hail a taxi but he lead me towards the main road.

"Running is faster," he just said as we ran along the streets.

We ran up a road until we were at a beautiful white building. "Welcome to Volterra," he said as we walked towards the entrance. I remember the building, I thought to myself. Though I was sure it was from a car window. Maybe I'm just crazy, I thought as we walked inside. That sure would explain a lot.

The second I had stepped in I was greeted by everyone that was currently in the room. What a friendly bunch of people.

We walked along a corridor and went down some stairs. After walking through many windy corridors we were in a room with 3 thrones. Caius was sitting on the left one and Aro sat in the middle. There was another man sitting on the right whom I didn't yet know.

"Marcus, please let Alice sit down," Aro told the man who then got up and left the room.

I sat down on the chair. I felt like royalty, the chair looked very old and was amazingly comfortable.

"Now Alice, Let's discuss your cloak," Aro started as I stared off into the room.

**I don't know about you but I love evil Alice. Tell me what you think. And remember, MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!**


	7. Volterra

**Sorry, I know I haven't updated in awhile but I've started a new story. It's called 'The Amazon' and is about Jacob and Bella. I'd appreciate it if you took the time to read it. *wink wink, nudge nudge***

**I didn't put it in the last chapter because I'm silly and forgot but I STILL DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! I also don't own Playstation/PS3. . . I think I should also make it clear that I own nothing. **

**Nothing much really happens in this chapter, it's just a sort of filler but there's much more to come, I promise!**

Jane walks into the room, bringing with her a young man, not much older than herself.

"Jane, would you please go and get one of your spare cloaks. I think you would be the closest to Alice's size," he says and she leaves.

When she comes back she's holding a folded piece of material and hands it to me. She then takes my hand and leads me to a room.

"You can get changed in here," Jane says and opens the door. I walk in and she shuts it behind me. The room has a sort of. . Gloomy feel about it. It has a black leather couch on the side, dark curtains and grey walls. Everything is dark; I could sure fix that up.

"You okay in there, Alice?" Jane calls from the other side of the door. Oops, I must have been standing here for awhile, daydreaming.

"Oh yeah, one sec," I reply and quickly change. I emerge from the room and Jane looks shocked.

"I forgot how well it suited you," she explains and leads me back to Aro, though I already remember the way.

She opens the door for me and I walk in. Aro stops his conversation with Caius abruptly and stares at me.

"I've missed seeing you in that cloak, Alice. Now we just have to fix those eyes. . ." He trails off.

"We won't get the next tourists until tomorrow, Aro," Caius reminds him.

"Ah yes, but poor Alice here must be _starving," _Aroreplies._ "_She almost ate someone before I stopped her, hmmm. We'll have to make do with some animals for now. Unless, do you think you can wait to eat until tomorrow?"

"I don't think so," I reply.

"Okay, Jane I think you two should socialise. Get to know each other again. You two used to be so close so could you take her now?" Aro suggests.

"Certainly Aro," Jane replies and takes my hand again. We go out the door and out of the building, hearing several "goodbyes" as we leave. I stop and turn towards a lady, the receptionist by the look of it. My mouth literally watered as I thought of the best way to drink her blood.

"Alice, we'd prefer if you didn't eat our receptionist," Jane says and pulls me away. After refusing to move for a moment I decide Jane is right about eating their receptionist and I let her tow me away.

Once we get on the streets we walk towards a bunch of trees. I can smell blood not far away and my throat scorches. It feels like someone threw a match down there.

Jane seems to notice my distress and we start to run. I run straight to the animal that called for me and leap on it. I bite down without another thought and I suddenly feel reenergised already. I finish it, wipe my mouth and drop the body.

Needing more, I smell another pack of animals not far. I leave Jane standing there and go to my next course. After finishing with that I walk back to Jane feeling much better. My thoughts come clearer now and don't all revolve around blood unlike before.

We get back and Aro seems half delighted to see me.

"Ah, Alice at least you're feeling better now, but I liked how you looked with red eyes better. Don't worry though, it will change soon," Aro says.

"So what do you do all day here?" I ask curiously.

"We do lots of things. We used to have a PS3 until Caius got angry and squished the remote," Aro says while looking at Caius.

"We had to get some technology experts in to explain how to use the equipment though. It took awhile and they couldn't believe that we didn't know how to use anything," Aro continues.

"But now, well, we do whatever we want," Aro explains. "We have fencing gear, that's quite fun. We also play baseball; we just do whatever to pass time."

"Actually, how rude of me, I think I should show you your room," Aro suggests and stands up and walks out the door. I follow him and we walk up some steps. After several more staircases and corridors we end up in the doorway to a dull room.

"Your room, Mistress Alice," he says and bows. I laugh and walk inside already imagining the re-decorating it could have.

"You may do whatever you please. Recolour the walls, extend a wall, destroy the wall between yours and Jane's room and make it all yours," he says and we laugh. "Don't tell her that last bit," he says with a grin.

"I won't," I promise and sit on the futon. I walk over to the wardrobe and open it. I'm disappointed when I find it only holds 3 cloaks and a pair of jeans, shorts and a couple of tops. I really must find some time to go shopping. I hear footsteps in the distance, getting closer. Someone must be coming to check on me.

"I had to pick out some of my clothes for you," Jane explains as she walks in. "Since we only wear cloaks inside and don't leave very often you don't have many casual clothes. I'm sure you can accompany me on a shopping trip soon to fix that problem," Jane says with a grin.

"Oh, yes!" I squealed and she laughed. I couldn't stop bouncing from that moment. We walked back to the main room and found Aro there.

"Somebody seems excited," Aro points out. I'm practically jumping up and down.

"I offered to take her on a shopping trip," Jane explains.

"Ah, I see," Aro says. "Feel free to go whenever you want, just don't eat anyone without consulting me first please."

"Of course, Aro," I reply.

"I heard about your near encounter with our receptionist," he says, smiling.

"Oh yes well. . ." I trail off, not really knowing what to say.

"Never to worry, Alice, she'll be leaving sooner or later, one way or another," he winks. "Now you two go organise this shopping trip!"

**Review, tell me what you like, don't like etc.**


End file.
